


Thoughts before Theories

by Samajako



Series: Everything tastes different [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Backstory, Character Death, Minor Character Death, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samajako/pseuds/Samajako
Summary: The backstories of the characters in Kaneki's Ken Theory of Cannibalism. It explores the changes of the characters and their psyche, and what role they'll play in. Mostly drabble. Can be read alone. Heavy spoilers for Kaneki's Ken Theory of Cannibalism.





	Thoughts before Theories

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go. I might most a second part later, but not for now.

Mother  
Kaneki was a wierd child. He was not normal. He killed bugs and he hunted down a squirrel and collected dead frogs. His mother first scolded him. The child had to be stopped, he was killing animals and wouldn't stop. The first hit. He stopped for awhile. Another. Mother didn't want to hurt Kaneki, Kaneki had been a bad child so he deserved to be stopped, he killed. Kaneki stopped and became a good boy. But then his mother died. He didn't know loss until then.   
.  
Worm  
Cut off it's head, it lives. Cut it in half, it lives. Eat it, it dies.  
.  
Taste  
Thoughtless careless words like, great, well done, amazing. The day the household father died, Tuskiyama was allowed to go outside that night. It was a lovely Autumm day, easily forgettable. He sees a girl with ice cold eyes and he is intruged. Such beautiful eyes. They talk and then they fight. She is strong, amazingly, scarily so. He runs away, deep in love and obessed about her. He stalks her, he knows where she works and lives. He meets her once or twice, giving her gifts, getting rejected. As he trails after the road to love, something on the pure white road distracts him. She continues away, but he pauses. It was a morsel of flesh on a black plate. He takes a taste, and falls like Alice down the rabbit hole. A dark bloodstained path opened up, where he cannot follow where Touka is walking away.  
.  
Trap  
Lure the mouse with a bit of cheese on a trap. The moment the cheese moves, the mouse is caught.  
.  
Sister  
Sister dated a human who once was a science teacher. She tells him that he knows a lot, and sometimes while sister is gone, he talks with the man. He was a storekeeper who once was a collage professor, but then his father had grown ill and the shop was his legacy so he was drawn back into the clinging of blood. He taught Nishiki a little. Then sister died because of the man. Nishiki watches the moon shine down in the pool of blood. His sister admired him. This disgusting human. A twisted idea sprung. His sister had choosen this man over him! A man who used to teach science. Nishiki knew, if perhaps he became a scientist, then he sister would be pleased and regret leaving him. Carefully he lifted up the head by the wet hair, blood soaking the flesh. Nishiki plucked out both eyeballs. Then he crushed the face. He drops the head. And then stomped on it. His sister was dead.  
.  
Ocean  
Endless waves coming ashore and out. So many to swim in, cold as ice.  
.  
Hero  
Hide was drawn to Kaneki the same way Kaneki wasn't, Kaneki was too quiet and too kind. He seemed to be special, like a jewel glowing to itself hidden among a sea of coal dust. Hide felt that Kaneki was going to be important, so he held a hand out. Perhaps, Hide was never meant to be a hero even though he acted like one. He wonders who Kaneki will be, and what his story would be. He never guesses it would be a tradegy. So they wait and grow close, only for Hide to see the ending just as it starts.  
.  
Egg  
It cracks open hidden what could be born?  
.  
Eaten  
A little girl watches horrible things. She is hiding from a monster. Killed her mother and was eating her. The little girl doesn't know what to do. It sees her. She cannot run and cannot hide. Instead she speaks, killing her emotions with her kagune. She holds out a hand, planning to stab him with a knife behind her. It takes her hand and pulls her forward, and snatches the knife and plunges it into her repeatedly. She is coughing in pain and blood. The monster whispers into her ears, 'betray me and die'. She doesn't cry, the blood is running down for her tears. She had made a deal with a monster. A monster with one red eye and one human eye. She crawls to her dead mother, her flesh torn and her carass only a stripped mess of bone and flesh. A book is inside her bag. The Black Goat's Egg. It was for her. Hinami doesn't cry anymore.  
.  
Tea  
Warm water soaks the teabag, giving the pale colorless water a pigment.  
.  
Experiment  
A genuia pig runs around. Killed her father. She cries yet stays strong. Kills her mother. She cries and stays strong but stress is falling upon her as time grows. So like an angel approaching hand held out, she takes it. A genuia pig runs around falling in love for the angel. But the angel wasn't an angel and was instead the demon that killed her family. Warm in his embrace, the soothing love and dreams shatter as the demon whispers the truth. A genuia pig runs around, still too much in love and scared to be lonely. The demon is all she has left, and the moment she lets go, the pig falls squealing. Soon the demon stops calling her genuia pig and calls her Kimi, soon he falls in love for the pig that hate him. Nishiki is now emotionally involved and cannot get out.  
.  
Disgust  
Too familiar is thousands of eyes staring, but not at her figure, but the blood on the side of her lip and a finger in her pocket.  
.  
Book  
Kaneki watches in horror a beautiful sweet girl with a charming grin and good tastes is crushed. He is stabbed. He is a dead human. From the moment the story starts. Rise is in pain. Not by metal poles. But by Kaneki. Kaneki had been planning to kill this beautiful girl from the start once Hide had told Kaneki something odd. When she staggers and leaps inhumanely Kaneki chokes her with a stray fishline and continues choking her, even as she stabs through his liver. But he cannot finish as he falls off of her. As a human he is finished.  
.  
Rejected  
Touka sees his hobby, in disgust she asks how many people and ghouls he had played with on their lives before killing them in his establishment. She slaps him and calls him disgusting on a date at the Ghoul resturant. Tuskiyama is unsure of what to do. He does not cry, because he had eaten the posion apple and now he was too addicted to stop.  
.  
Sight  
In blindness they grope for the future, toppingling in a swaggering line drunkishly.  
.  
Lilies  
They cry inside or outside or claiming it to be rain. But they all stand black in front of the grave.  
.  
Ghosts   
She whispers in his ears, and appears as Hinami. Taunts him, being the face he sees as he kills. The flesh he tastes human or ghoul. Rize haunts him, and slowly slowly, she starts choking him too. Kaneki lets her. Because the devil is Rise, and he cannot fight the devil. Because the devil has many faces. Like his mother, before he killed her. He still sees the red line across her throat. Sleepness nights pass.  
.  
Princess  
Rescue the Princess from the horrendus monster keeping her captive, something irreplaceably lost, a gift that once was given and now can't.  
.  
Betrayer  
The little girl will work with the monster, but she will care for her revenge, small petty things, claiming he is things he is not, saying thing about him that he is not. Then one day, in his most vulnerable moment she will stab him and tear out his organs and then read him Black Goat's Egg as he dies. So she will care for him like she once did for mother, but she will also hurt him because he ate her mother. Hinami has dropped the knife and cleverly hidden the gun in her sleeves. She is not afraid of the monster, but the ghost of her mother, begging for revenge.  
.  
Bed  
The day was bright and wonderful, walking home with a friend from school, the taste of coffee, and now the friend was gone, resting.  
.  
Song  
Touka used to sing. She would sing on top of a church, her bother along with her. She wanted to sing in a church when she was little. But then she realized she wan't human and that was stupid. So instead she changed and forced her dream to be a fighter. So with one wing she strived for prefection. She still sang, like a bird. Caged by herself she cries, ridden with bars of guilt and self hate.  
.  
Fear  
Twisting, living, the faces of hers haunting eyes. Two twins with hands held out, and each behind them a lie smiliar to his own.  
.  
Mask  
He was elegant, perfect, and kind. Yet he hid his hunger, his craving for a perfect meal. Long gone was the path of pure white, and instead he ran down the twisting zealous trial in the dark, he plunged without a light. But soon he learned that he needed a light. So he met a little human girl. She was a dim light down the dark road. But she guided his steps slightly. But then she was eaten by another ghoul, and he changed. He drew the surtains back a little allowing the light to shine through.  
.  
Sand  
Black sand trickling down. Nothing left at top. Dreams, morales, friends, like grains of sands. Till there is nothing left.


End file.
